


Change of Hearts

by mieexx



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Confession, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstanding, dorm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieexx/pseuds/mieexx
Summary: Youngjae and JB have roomed in a dorm for a very long time. But when JB realises their door is locked, he discovers that he has been transferred. He needs to find Youngjae to learn the reason why.





	

JB walked down the corridor to his dorm. Although walking would be a too optimistic word, what he was doing could be more described as moving forward in a slumped posture. JB was beat, his Christmas plans were cancelled and what he needed was an aspirin and some sleep. He arrived at dorm number 105, looked at the keypad and typed in the code 1395. He held the doorknob and pushed the door forward. But the only thing going forward was his body and not the door, causing him to slam into it. He punched in the code again and again, only to be greeted by the keypad telling him the code was incorrect.  
  


‘’Youngjae didn’t change the code did he?’’ JB thought as he turned to text his roommate. But Youngjae didn’t respond so JB took it upon himself to go to the reception to ask for the code.  
  


‘’Uhm hi I’m JB and I live in room 105 here. The code of my dorm must have changed because I can’t get in.’’ JB explained to the girl behind the desk.  
  


‘’Let me see, 105. Hmmm.. Your name doesn’t come up for that room. The students registered for that room are Jackson and Youngjae. The only JB on this list is at 208 so you’ll have to go to the next floor.’’ The girl didn’t so much as look up from her screen when she told him this. This was partially a good thing as JB just stared at her with his mouth open as she was talking, he could not believe what he was hearing. After receiving the new code, he went back upstairs.

Who did this and where is my stuff then? JB thought as he climbed the stairs. He found room number 208, punched in the code and went in. On the bed on the right-hand side he found a box with all his possessions.

Did Youngjae help pack all my stuff or did a complete stranger touch my things? JB thought as he imagined Youngjae carefully taking his things and putting them in boxes, knowing what was happening.

 

After JB secured his things, he decided to go look for Youngjae. As he didn’t respond to his messages, he had to go to the places Youngjae often went to. And that would be the study rooms on campus so JB left the dorm and made for the study rooms. While looking for Youngjae, he was all that was on his mind. JB was imagining him with a complete stranger in their dorm room. A different guy sleeping in his bed, waking up with Youngjae, comforting him when something bad had happened. Would he also know how to get Youngjae to be ready in time for class? JB swore to himself that if he found out who the guy was who was living with him now, he would tell him how to take care of Youngjae. And that he would not hesitate to threaten the guy to make sure nothing bad would happen to Youngjae.  
When all these thoughts had developed in JB’s head, he had already searched the study rooms three times. But Youngjae was nowhere to be seen.

 

Well he has to go back to his dorm at some point. JB thought and decided to go to room 105 to wait for Youngjae there. He turned around the corner and sat on the floor, waiting. After about half an hour he could hear footsteps coming his way, JB had to restrain himself from looking. He listened to hear if it was the right door that was being opened and as soon as he was sure of it, JB got up, turned around the corner and held the door open with his right hand. Youngjae who had proceeded to take his shoes off turned around in shock to find JB standing in the doorway with a look on his face that made him look as if he was ready to commit a felony and happily confront the consequences, his jaw clenched.

‘’JB, I-‘’ Youngjae started, walking backwards.  
  


‘’What the fuck Youngjae! Why is my stuff in a stranger’s room? Why do I have to hear from someone else that you issued for me to be transferred? Why didn’t you first talk to me about what was bothering you before making such a rash decision?’’ JB fired the questions at Youngjae as if they were loaded in a machine gun, making the younger one look smaller and smaller in front of him. Youngjae stood with his back against his closet, looking like he tried to go through it but failing.  
  


‘’I have a good reason but-‘’ Youngjae tried again, but once again JB cut him off.  
 

‘’Did I do something so terrible for you to not want to be with me? Did I leave my underwear in the bathroom? Or did I snore at night?’’ JB’s reasoning sounded less and less rational and started to feel more like pleading.  
 

‘’No it’s just, next semester is coming up soon and I wanted you to be in a good room with a better roommate.’’ Youngjae explained, feeling his face turning red. JB responded by slamming his hand next to Youngjae’s head on the closet door.  
 

‘’Bullshit! You can’t control who you’re going to be paired with for next semester, let alone doing it for someone else. Asking someone to be placed out means you need to have had a pretty good reason to do it so tell me!’’ JB didn’t want to go so hard on Youngjae but hearing him lie to his face made him hurt even more and thus causing him to lose control over his feelings.  
But still Youngjae hesitated to give him a real answer. JB got more desperate.  
 

‘’Please Youngjae, what can I have done that made you want to get away from-‘’ But now it was Youngjae’s turn to interrupt.  
 

‘’It’s nothing that you did, it’s something I did.’’ JB felt his worries fall away, if it was something that Youngjae did, it could be forgiven and done away with.  
 

‘’I like you.’’ Youngjae said, more to the ground than to JB. ‘’And I didn’t want to make living together weird for you so that’s why I did it.’’ This made JB feel like flying, he felt so relieved. JB kept his hand where it was on the closet door but dropped his head and gave a light chuckle.  
 

‘’And instead of just telling me I had to go through this much trouble to find out? Why not ask me how I feel? Maybe I like you back.’’ JB brought his other hand to Youngjae’s hair, softly stroking the hair next to his ear.

‘’Y-You do?’’ Youngjae’s eyes widened, his breath exasperated.

‘’Of course, otherwise I wouldn’t be so upset over a room change, would I?’’ JB moved closer to the younger one so that he could feel Youngjae’s breath on his chest. Youngjae could hear his own heartbeat, smell JB’s smell and feel JB’s eyes watching him.

Youngjae straightened himself, feeling more comfortable. JB moved his right hand from the closet door and on Youngjae’s back. Youngjae stayed where he was and watched JB’s veins pop up. Their eyes met and they saw that each other’s looks had softened.  
 

JB swiftly moved his hands under Youngjae’s arms, holding his torso, taking full control over his movements. He turned Youngjae around with him and threw him on Youngjae’s bed. JB stood in front of him for a moment, watching Youngjae lay there on his bed. Now that he confessed his feelings, there was no reason for him to hold back. JB put his hands and knees on the bed, hovering over Youngjae. He took full opportunity of Youngjae’s vulnerable position to kiss him passionately on the lips. He melted his lips into the younger one’s, pulling back and giving in again, keeping a rhythm going. After JB released Youngjae, he laid down next to Youngjae, laying on his left side and moving Youngjae on his left side too. He pulled Youngjae closer to him so that his body enveloped Youngjae’s in a comforting hug. Youngjae could feel JB’s tense muscles loosen up. JB put his face in the nape of Youngjae’s neck, smelling his hair, being reassured that Youngjae was with him and that he wouldn’t leave him for a long time.  
Youngjae, feeling JB’s warm breath and body on him like a comforting blanket. He felt his eyelids grow heavier.  
 

‘’I love you.’’ Youngjae said softly.  
 

‘’Right back at ya.’’ JB responded, nuzzling further into Youngjae’s hair.


End file.
